


missing food and late night ideas

by hey_im_okay



Category: The Writer's Block
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chaos, Fluff, Gen, No Angst, Roommates, Sleep Deprivation, Some characters are only mentioned - Freeform, forgot to post this lol, ideas, we all live together ofc theres chaos, we are making our own fandom and taking over ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_im_okay/pseuds/hey_im_okay
Summary: king noticed their food was missing, bird totally didn't eat it.chicken has a late-night idea and quaxy may be tired but he loves chickens ideas.how did moonie know they were up? no one knows....
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13
Collections: The Writer's Block





	missing food and late night ideas

**Author's Note:**

> if i got anything wrong about your character let me know!

“Who ate my food!?” king yelled up the stairs of the big house, they had left their tamale in the fridge and now its gone. Three voices yelled back “wasn’t me!” that was ash, they had come out their bedroom and looked down at king from the top of the stairs “you had food in the fridge?” that was li, their voice made king jump because they had appeared right next to king “of course i did! Where else was it meant to be?” Nemo was the next to speak, her voice was calmer “maybe someone took it without realising it was yours?” king moved their phone out of their pocket and went to sit on the sofa in the living room “im texting noorah, maybe she saw it before going to work…” 

  
  
  
  


Nemo shook her head fondly before heading back into what they all labelled ‘the writing room’. It was a room where there were a lot of snacks, chairs, sofas and some spare laptops, it was really just a place where people could write quietly or talk about ideas. Nemo walks past cas and sits down to start writing herself.   
  
  
  
  
Bird left her room for the first time that day and headed down to the kitchen where Cyan was telling Quaxy about not eating poison. Bird was too sleep-deprived to take notice so she grabbed her food and left, speed walking past king. Bird had eaten their tamale last night and wanted to be fully awake before she tried to find a way to buy king a new one.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


noorah had gotten a text from both king and bird. king had asked if they had seen king's tamale and bird was asking qar to buy a new one for king because she had eaten it, so noorah came back with a tamale for king and post-it notes so people could write their names on their own food. noorah is pretty sure that if the ‘blocks police’ didn't exist then everything would be a mess when noorah got back but luckily karmic was making sure everything was okay.    
  
  
  
  


Well, noorah  _ thought  _ karmic had made sure everything was okay, noorah later found out that karmic didn’t tell her about the fact they had a cooking accident and almost burnt the house down.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ ‘ITS TIME’ _

  
  


Chicken had typed into the group chat at two am, sneaking downstairs into the writing room, sitting down on one of the sofas and pulling out her laptop with a doc already open. She heard some people whispering to each other as they also snuck downstairs and into the writing room, bird, jimmy and cyan walked into the room and sat across from chicken with excited smiles on their face, chicken placed the laptop on the table between them and watched as the three of them leaned closer so they could read it.   
  


  
  
  


Chicken waits for them to finish and when they do they immediately start to compliment her writing, they were talking a bit too loudly as they were really excited because of how much they loved chickens idea. Midway through talking about it they heard a door open and fell quiet, hoping that they hadn’t woken anyone up “where's the idea?” it was quaxy, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with a phone in his hand that had the group chat open. He must have woken up, seen chickens message and came down right away “here” bird passes him the laptop and quaxy sits down next to chicken while they read it, when they finish reading he places it back onto the table and turns to chicken, he takes a deep breath before speaking “i love this so much!” quaxy says as quietly as he can.   
  
  
  


They all spend an hour talking about how good it is and ways to improve it until they all get a notification from moonie ‘i don't know how i know i just do, go to sleep it's late and take care of yourselves’ , moonie didn't even live with them, she lived in a little cottage a little far away yet she always knew when one of them was doing something that they shouldn’t. They had responded and got up so they could leave and go to bed, they said goodnight to chicken and cyan first as their rooms were on the first floor while jimmy, bird and quaxy had rooms on the second floor, they all say goodnight as quietly as possible before going into their rooms.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
